


this tapestry on my skin

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, hooked wayfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Mini Mo becomes more lively these days.[ Hooked Wayfinder Subtext. Drabble. ]
Relationships: Maui/Moana Waialiki
Series: Quarantine Entertainment (Random Fandoms) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	this tapestry on my skin

Maui wakes with a start along Te Fiti’s white hot beach one morning to find that Little Moana herself has sprung to life, again.

  
She takes it slow it seems, but of course she’s curious. She doesn’t travel too far away from her designated tattoo, from her own little boat over his heart — nothing like Little Maui is used to doing. 

But day after day, she flexes her limbs more and more, dances across his chest back and forth measuring her ability to move independently between each ink stroke. Her footwork is growing bolder when she sees that she can also manipulate the other tattoos to her whim.

Maui observes her crawling down his shoulder, landing somewhat sloppily onto his wrist. She runs around and Maui twists his arm to keep track of her. She somehow knows she’s going too fast now, so she skids to a stop, grabbing a black strip that’s in front of her to brace herself. Soon, she lets it go with a sure _snap_.

“Hey!” Maui roars as the tattoo strip rebounds back into place with a little quaking motion. “Easy there. I can feel that, you know.”

Little Mo panics for a moment and surrenders. She folds her hands behind her back and shrugs, twisting her foot shyly, letting him know it was an accident. And it works. She’s too damn adorable to stay angry at for long. 

  
Maui softens immediately at her embarrassment and adds with another huff, “Just be more careful...” 

  
She nods and happily climbs back up to her boat for the rest of the night.

  
This thing continues in variation over the next several days. If Little Mo is bound to trip or stumble, Little Maui is always there now to assist her. 

  
He’ll linger near her, watching her progress. The two of them start to show more personality and vigor by playing off each other. Other times Little Maui will shapeshift into his tiny hawk-self and carry Little Mo on his back, soaring all over Real Maui’s giant figure. Lately, Little Maui has even gained this habit of plucking tiny flowers from other tattoos that are the perfect size for her; and she’ll hug him tightly in response, sticking them in her animated black curls. Little Maui is obviously proud of himself. 

  
And, Real Maui just rolls his eyes again. “Show off.”


End file.
